


hand me a pen and i'll rewrite the pain

by showedupatyourparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky Kills God, Gen, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showedupatyourparty/pseuds/showedupatyourparty
Summary: The Winchesters have already saved the world too many times to count. Now, it's Becky's turn to hunt down a monster of her own.
Relationships: Becky Rosen & Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	hand me a pen and i'll rewrite the pain

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! as i post this, i'm about to watch the supernatural series finale. didn't expect to find myself writing supernatural fic in 2020, but i was recently pulled back into this fandom for reasons you can probably guess, feeling overwhelmed with emotion at this show that meant so much to me for so many years. so what do i do to pay tribute? write a fic where becky kills god, because it's what she deserves.

_ Dear Dean, _

_ I thought it’d be wiser to contact you over Sam, considering… well, I’m sure you remember everything that happened. Before I get into the details of how nightmarish my weekend has been, I suppose I owe you two a pretty big apology. Last time we met, I was at a dark place in my life and did a lot of things I’m not proud of.  _

_ However, you’ll be happy to hear that I’ve since been through extensive, much-needed counseling and come out much healthier for it! I have a wonderful husband (consensually acquired, no love potion involved), Rod Fitzgerald, and we have two beautiful kids together. Chuck tells me you had a child of your own at some point, to which I offer my belated congratulations!  _

_ Which brings me to the reason I’m writing to you. Chuck. Did you know he’s God? You probably do, you’re Dean Winchester, after all. You and Sam are the main characters to my quirky guest star, so there’s probably not much that I know that you don’t know. But in case that tidbit slipped past you guys somehow: you should know that Chuck is God. _

_ Here’s something you probably don’t know: Chuck Shurley recently held me, my husband, and our two young kiddos, Rodney Junior and Jessica, captive in our own basement. He poofed all four of us out of existence, or so I first thought, until I came to and realized that I, along with the rest of my family, had simply been knocked out, tied up, blindfolded, and locked in my craft workshop. As you can imagine, I was less-than-thrilled about this turn of events. Yikes. _

_ Everyone’s safe now, though, no worries! Chuck gravely underestimated me, as men often do, which is pretty silly, considering everything I needed to escape, I learned from your— or, I guess, technically  _ his _ — books. The chapters written from your point of view are especially detailed when it comes to the survival skills part of the job. And honestly, if Chuck really wanted to keep me detained for long, he should’ve used something trickier to break out of than zip-ties. I suspected he never meant to lock us away permanently, just long enough so he could get as far away as possible by the time help came. I didn’t bother waiting for help, though. In this story, Becky Rosen gets to be her own hero. _

_ So, I don’t know what your plan is to take him down, but I know I want to help. Any way I can. I don’t know how much I  _ actually  _ buy of the whole God thing, (it honestly reeks of narcissism regardless of whether or not it’s true. Yeesh.) but he’s powerful, and dangerous, and he hurt my  _ family _. You guys, better than anyone, should understand why that’s a big no-no. I’m not going to let some self-obsessed, self-pitying megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur continue to walk free after nearly Thanos-snapping my kids out of existence. _

_ Anyway, I totally, completely understand if you and Sam are adverse to working with me again, after everything, but I didn’t know who else to go to. I ‘m assuming God stuff is above Garth’s paygrade. I couldn’t trust just any hunter with this information. _

_ You boys have saved the world enough times. You don’t have to come help me, especially not after all I’ve done to you. But the least I can do is ask for a referral. I need the best hunters you know for this one, especially if Chuck really is God. _

_ Help me, Dean Winchester. You’re my only hope. _

_ Hugs & Kisses!!!!!! xoxoxoxoxo,  _

_ Becky Rosen-Finnegan _

-

The kids are traumatized, which is probably to be expected. Rod’s plenty traumatized too, but is at least making an effort to hold it together for everyone’s sake. Becky wouldn’t exactly call it a  _ valiant _ effort, but it’s an effort nonetheless.

“What are you doing?” Rod asks Becky as she’s leaning over, pulling up the floorboards in their closet above the compartment she uses to keep  _ certain _ , private things hidden. Becky whirls around.

“Rod! I told you to stay downstairs with the kids!” she scolds, but Rod is too busy staring at what’s under the floorboards in horror to do the  _ one thing _ she asked him to do.

“You keep  _ guns _ in our  _ house _ ?” Rod asks her, disbelieving, almost tossing it out like an accusation, which Becky honestly finds kind of annoying right now. Bigger fish to fry, and all.

Becky’s eyes widen. “Oh, honey,” she says, gently, because he clearly doesn’t grasp the gravity of the situation, but he also needs to snap the hell out of it. “Have you not been listening to a word I’ve said since I ripped the duct tape off my mouth? We live in a world where vampires, and demons, and angels, and all those other monsters from those books I like are real. Of _ course _ I keep guns in the house!”

“But I thought— we thought… “ he stammers, gazing at his own wife like she’s a stranger, which,  _ Ow _ . “Becks, why didn’t you tell me about any of this stuff before?”

“Would you have believed me?” she asks him. “Now, honey, I really need you to stay with the kids while I get this all taken care of.”

“Get what taken care of? Becks, what are you even planning to do with this guy?”

She gives him a cold, determined glare she reserves for whenever he’s trying to convince her that she’s in way over her head. Which usually applies to things like shipping orders, or fic deadlines, or volunteering to make  _ all _ the props for Jessie’s school play, not something with this much gravity. She cups his face with her hand. “Sweetie. That man came into my _ home _ . He put you in danger, he put Rod Jr and Jess in danger.” She pats the side of his face comfortingly, and then grits her teeth. “I’m gonna kill the son of a bitch.”

-

_ Becky, _

_ Thanks for the tip on Chuck. We took care of the whole malevolent-god-tries-to-do-another-apocalypse thing already, but he’s still out there far as we know. Far be it from me to stand in the way of revenge. Sending a team of specialists your way to deal with it. Stay classy. _

_ — DW _

**Author's Note:**

> title lyrics are from "chosen family" by rina sawayama. thought it seemed fitting


End file.
